All In A Week's Worth
by anonymous5
Summary: Bedlam's back and Robin is in trouble. When all of Young Justice disappears along with all the other superheroes, he calls on a certain ex-superhero gold medal archer for help...
1. Default Chapter

Fight of Your Life Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, Bedlam, or most of the other stuff in the story. In fact, I don't own much at all! All the characters mentioned belong to DC Comics, so please don't sue!!!

Prelude: Bedlam's Back!

Time Unknown-

Matthew Stewart was sick of the DEO. Every day they would question him, then put him back in his cell and observe him. He had no idea what month it was, let alone the day and time. He had no friends and was abused by kids older than him when they were allowed to socialize. His food was crummy. Well, he was sick of it. All of it. He wanted out. He had already packed his few clothes and was scouring the place for an exit. He got down on the floor and started searching for a crack that would get him out. By now, anything would do…

1 Hour Later-

Matthew had been getting tired of searching when he got to the bed. After feeling under it for a little bit, he moved the bed aside and discovered a crack in the dead center of where the bed was supposed to be.

He tried jumping on it to make it cave in, but nothing happened. He got out his flashlight and looked inside the crack. He saw something golden flash back at him not far into the crack. He found a makeshift chisel and slammed on the floor once. Most of the floor collapsed to the floor below. There. He saw a purple mist floating in a capsule and recognized it instantly. How it got there, he hadn't a clue. He knew only one thing- he had to get it out before the DEO people came. He didn't have much time.

A Few Seconds Later-

"YES!!!"

The capsule was free. Matthew Stewart now held it in his hand. Without second thought he slammed it to the ground and cackled evilly as the purple gas engulfed him and possessed him. He looked up at the awed and scared DEO workers with his purple eyes. With a flash the whole building disappeared. He was left alone in the middle of a big field. All he could do was laugh.

"Bedlam's BACK, all right!"

10:30 AM

Bedlam picked up a local copy of the paper (more like imagined it into existence) while flying down the front walk and causing trouble. The front page headline read

**TEEN SUPERHERO GROUP YOUNG JUSTICE SAVES ENTIRE CITY BLOCK**

He recognized three of the people in the picture. Robin, Superboy, and Impulse. Ha! They'll be the next to feel the wrath of Bedlam, he decided. He had his master plan figured out in seconds. First, all of Young Justice was going to be zapped into yet another alternate earth with no one there besides them. There, Bedlam would confront them and defeat them for good. A page of the paper flew away as a red car sporting a "R" emblem zoomed by. A devilish smile lit Bedlam's face. He just thought up a better plan.

"I'll take care of Robin after I send all his dorky friends into limbo-land one at a time. Meanwhile, I'll send all the grown-ups and the rest of the kid heroes to another earth so I kill him without anyone else getting in the way. After I defeat _him_, I'll take down the other four kids without a problem. After all, how good is a team without its leader? Hahahahahahaha!"

Revenge was gonna be sweet…


	2. Chapter 1: Robin

Fight of Your Life Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, Bedlam, or most of the other stuff in the story. In fact, I don't own much at all! All the characters mentioned belong to DC Comics, so please don't sue!!!

Chapter 1: Robin

10:35 AM

The Redbird was going 20 miles past the speed limit. I was five minutes late for the weekly YJ meeting, not that it was my fault in any way. Dick had kept me up last night doing one of those "brotherly" hanging out things. Riding on top of a train blindfolded through Bludhaven was not exactly what I had in mind when he said "hanging out". It was fun though, in some sort of twisted suicidal sort of way. What was NOT fun, though, was that I had to crawl back into my room at 4:00 AM early Saturday morning, and had to stay up for another two hours due to my roommate Wesley's snoring. So, at 9:55 AM I was up and scrambling to put my suit on, and at 10:35 I was out on the Redbird trying to make up for lost time by going 70 mph in a 50 mph zone. I looked at the clock on my dashboard. 10:40. I sighed. I'll never hear the end of this from Kon. I slammed on the gas pedal and the car took off.

11:00 AM

I finally made it to the resort, which was currently a.k.a. the Young Justice HQ. I walked into the room and closed my eyes, waiting to hear it from Kon. Nothing came. I opened my eyes to find that nobody even noticed my arrival. They were all staring at Kon's empty chair. In shock. My brow creased in concern. I looked at each of my teammates. Bart had a shocked look on his face and was moving at speeds too quickly to see around Kon's chair. Secret was drifting around the room, searching for someone or something. Cassie was crying.

"Hey," I said. "Anyone mind telling me what's going on here? Why are all of you staring at Superboy's chair?" I looked at Cassie. She said nothing. She was too busy crying. I looked at Susie. Also nothing. I looked at Bart- or what used to be Bart. I was now staring into empty space. Oh my god. I just saw Bart disappear into thin air, but I've got to stay calm, even as I'm hearing Cass and Suzie freak out again. I'm the leader. I have to stay calm, in control, and strong for the sake of the rest of the team, although right now I seriously needed to sit down.

2:00 PM

I finally got Cass and Susie to calm down and explain to me what happened. Secret began, since Cassie was still trying to regain composure.

"Well, It all began around 10:45. You weren't there yet, and we were all getting bored. Superboy was getting bored and started complaining about you being late and how he should have been listening, Bart was dashing all around the building before and had finally settled down with the food, Cassie was listening to Kon, and I was just floating around the room waiting.

"By 10:50 we were all getting pretty worried, all except Superboy, who was still complaining. It wasn't like you to be this late. Actually, it wasn't like you to be late at all. Anyways, Superboy was just talking about… _something_… when he just disappeared, just like Bart did just-"

"SUSIE!!!" Oh no, not her too! What the heck was going on here? I didn't know yet, but I was sure to find out. I grabbed Cassie's arm and yanked her up. She stared at me in surprise.

"C'mon, Cass, we're gonna find the rest of YJ and the person responsible for all of this," I said. We walked out of the resort and to the Redbird. I opened the driver's side door and revved up the engine.

"Follow me," I told her. She grinned for the first time I saw her today and said

"Wait, Robin. We don't know what we're up against, so we should get reinforcements. And I know _just_ who to call."


End file.
